Obviously
by Astrid Oak Moon
Summary: Pointless. Well, the point is SEX. Hopefully HOT sex. It's Spring Break and Ginny's in Seventh Year. They're all alone for the week in Grimmauld place. What could happen, right? What could happen indeed. REVIEWS   ALERTS. 5r per chap please.
1. Cookies For Dinner?

**AN: I wasn't gonna have an AN, and this was gonna be a one-shot... buuut the last paragraph just kinda hit me, and I thought making it a two-shot would be nice. Leave it a cliffie for a week or two(; Enjoy!...oh, and I MAY add more to this. May. First smutty FF, by the way. Review, comment, flame... whatever floats your boat(; Blessed Be & Happy Reading (VERY... happy;)!~**

Severus looked over at the inquisitive little Seventh Year and had to suppress a growl of aggravation. Well, maybe not so little anymore. Ginevra had grown to an average 5'3", which for her was tall enough. Still though, Severus nearly towered over her at 6'1. Currently, the flame-headed girl was attempting to make Wolfsbane. She carelessly knocked over a vial of wormswart, and this time the growl would not be contained.

She looked over at him sheepishly. "Sorry, Professor, I wasn't being careful." He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

**"**_Obviously_." He drawled, earning himself a scathing look from the Weaslette. He gestured to it, and she righted the vial.

Currently, the two were standing in the basement of Grimmauld Place, newly remodeled as a Potions lab. They were the only two in the house, for various reasons. He was attempting to teach the little chit how to brew a proper Wolfsbane potion so he could quit making it for Lupin every month. Luckily, they were still on the first trial batch. Severus had thought they would be on at least the seventh by now; she was never that great of a potioneer. She crumbled two hawthorne leaves and dropped it in the potion. A green smoke came up from the cauldron and curled into an 's' shape.

"It's done, for now. Now we let it sit a week, exactly." He tapped his watch. "I will summon you an hour before you have to be here." He finished curtly. She nodded, tossing her red hair behind her left shoulder.

"Right. Sooo," She rocked on her heels, "Can I go now?"

He scoffed. "Yes, you can go make me dinner now."

"Rightio." Ginevra turned and thundered up the steps into the kitchen. Though he didn't show it, Severus was surprised that she hadn't come back with a sarcastic remark like usual. Quickly, suspicion replaced surprise. The chit was sure to poison him. Make him sick, if not kill him.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat at the kitchen table after she washed the rest of the dishes. It was spring break and she had nothing better to do than sit at Grimmauld Place and make Snape dinner. If cookies qualified as dinner, that is. She smirked. M<em>usta picked it up from Snape,<em> she thought when she realized what she was doing. She reached across the table and grabbed a few peanuts from the bowl before popping them in her mouth. She nearly bit down when she realized how strange it was that some one had left peanuts out. She quickly spat them out into the garbage. Besides, she was allergic to peanuts.

She turned her head when she heard the basement door open. Snape entered the kitchen with a scowl etched deeply on his face, and slammed the door. He sidled over to the table and sat across from her, watching her as if trying to figure something out. She fidgeted a while, uncomfortable. Finally, she broke.

"What? Why are you staring at me? It's kinda creep-" Her eyes widened slightly at his severe glare, "-eeegottacheckthecookies!" She jumped up and opened the oven. The smell of baking cookies wafted out and hit Snape like a tidal wave.

"Cookies, Ginevra?" He asked coolly.

"_Obviously_," She said in an imitation of him. He renewed his glare. She shut the door and flounced back to the table.

"For dinner?"

Once again she replied, "Obviously." He sighed, scrunching his face.

"Are those cookies done yet, girl?" Ginny glared across the table at him. He offered a half-smile. Her heart fluttered and she felt a tug in between her legs. Embarrassed, she gazed at the table, lightly tracing each and every dent, every swirl of the wood grain. She could feel her face heating, and she hoped he didn't-

"Well, well, are you _blushing,_ Miss Weasley?"

Drat it all. "No."

"Oh, _obviously_ not. Your face just _happens_ to be _red_. Nearly as red as your hair, actually. The horrible stuff," He sniffed. She glared. He looked back with a self-satisfied smirk.

"You're a prat," She said brashly before she could censor herself.

"Is that so?" He asked dangerously. She nodded defiantly. He slowly rose from the table, black teachers robes swirling around his feet like a pool of black cloth. He came to her, and she slowly turned to face him in her chair. He put his hands on the table, trapping her within. Ginny leaned as far back as she could to avoid their faces connecting. Even so, his face was immensely close to hers. She felt that familiar pull, and wished she could phone Dean to have him come over for a quick shag. "You shouldn't disrespect your elders like that, Ginevra."

"You should earn my respect then, Professor." Ginny retorted boldly, staring back into his eyes fiercely. His eyes flicked to her pink, heart-shaped mouth, lingering especially on that slightly, perfectly plump and kissable bottom lip. Oh, how he wanted to take that lip in between his teeth and bite into the tender flesh, making her call out. And if she thought that hurt... there was a fine line in between pain and pleasure, nobody knew better than he, and he knew how to blur that line. His eyes flicked back up to hers, which were watching him with such an intensity it made the blood rush to his groin.


	2. Do You Know

_"You should earn my respect then, Professor." Ginny retorted boldly, staring back into his eyes fiercely. His eyes flicked to her pink, heart-shaped mouth, lingering especially on that slightly, perfectly plump and kissable bottom lip. Oh, how he wanted to take that lip in between his teeth and bite into the tender flesh, making her call out. And if she thought that hurt... there was a fine line in between pain and pleasure, nobody knew better than he, and he knew how to blur that line. His eyes flicked back up to hers, which were watching him with such an intensity it made the blood rush to his groin._

"And, pray tell, how do I do that?" He spoke these words quietly, but they made her heart beat erratically anyway. She poked her tongue out to moisten her lips, and his eyes fastened on the action.

"Maybe if you gave me a reason to respect you," She said after fumbling for words. He brought his face centimeters away from hers.

"Give me reason to." Though it made little sense, he said it in such a way that she couldn't control herself. She closed the space between their faces, pressing her lips to his hard. When he remained unresponsive, she pulled away, face burning.

"Stupid girl," He sputtered then, "Do you know what you've done?"

"I-I-" Ginny started to stand up to run from the room, her face still burning like Hell fire, but he clasped her shoulders, fingers digging in, and pushed her back down.

"Do you know what you've started?" He whispered strongly yet sensually. She looked up at him with frightened eyes. Snape lowered his face to hers, tilting his head slightly to the left to get a good angle. Surprised, Ginny reacted. She was no innocent; she knew what a man wanted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all you're getting. I've gotten six or seven emails telling me people added this to their alert list. Guess what guys? There aren't gonna be any alerts unless there are reviews...<strong>_

__**_To put it simply and logically..._ Reviews = Alert**

**'Kay, thanks (they can even have a word or two. It's not much I'm asking for here)!**


	3. What She Started

_"Do you know what you've started?" He whispered strongly yet sensually. She looked up at him with frightened eyes. Snape lowered his face to hers, tilting his head slightly to the left to get a good angle. Surprised, Ginny reacted. She was no innocent; she knew what a man wanted._

She instantaneously opened her mouth slightly and lifted her arms, her left tangling in the back of his hair and the right cupping his cheek, bringing him closer. He-to Ginny's shock and utter arousal-uttered a guttural noise from the back of his throat that was halfway between a groan and a growl. She teased his tongue deeper into her mouth with her tongue, bending her neck to make it easier. His hands went to her then, his left on the graceful curve of her neck; his right on her hip. His nails dug into her soft flesh; she brought her hips up. She lost track of coherent thought as the chairs vanished and she was lifted onto the kitchen table. The fuzzies in her vision started to recede, however, when she felt her sweat pants being lowered down her legs. She let out a gasp and pulled at the back of his hair when he followed the path of the pants with his lips, causing her to squirm in place.

"Snape," She panted, "Take it off. Jus-just get in me. Get inside me." He acquiesced, pushing her white, red-and-black heart covered Brazilian panties to the side. She hadn't even realized he had already dropped his pants around his ankles, but dropped them he had. He held his cock in his left hand, right pointer finger rubbing her clit and thumb spreading her open a bit more. He aligned himself quickly and accurately, then he was moving his hips forward, then deep inside her. She threw back her head and pushed her chest out, sinking down on her elbows a bit, savoring the feeling. Before she was quite ready he had pulled back again, 'til the tip of his dick was just barely inside, pushing forth so she slapped against his pelvis. Impatiently he lifted her legs over his shoulders.

Ginny slid back on her elbows, hands pulling the hair at the top of her head as she looked down past the twin swells of flesh topped with their hard pink nubs bouncing as Snape drilled into her, down the flat plane of her stomach, at him. His eyes were nearly closed, head back, bottom lip a captive of his teeth. His right hand was still furiously circling and pressing her clit.

"Aah!" Ginny cried out in pleasure when he hit her from just the right angle. She would never have guessed her professor would be _this_ great in bed (ah, on the counter..), though it had been a fantasy. Ginny half-smiled in satisfaction and thrust her hips up even harder than before as his fingers nearly brought her spiraling into the chasm of bliss. With a few more pumps from Snape and a few more rotations from her hips, Ginny was there. He brought her to the edge and she plunged. He groaned from the back of his throat as her kegels twitched around him, trying to squeeze his pearls from him. He paused, slowing down in frequency and intensity until they had ridden out her orgasm. She looked at him with eyed glazed from pleasure. He stared back with his dark eyes lidded with desire. He began to teasingly quicken his pace until she moved her legs down to wrap around his middle, pulling him in deeper and attempting to get him to hurry up and fuck her. Without warning, he obliged, ramming into her without restraint. She sprung back up on her elbows, mouth in a sexy 'o' of pleasant surprise.

"Yes! Oh, yes," She gasped, "I like it like that. Ooh, harder! Cum! Cum for me, uhhyeahs!" She threw her head back when he drove into her, spurting his white essence into her as he did so. He leaned forward, resting his head on her stomach, slowly rotating his hips still even as he slowly went limp.

They both caught their breaths', taking their time. Ginny traced meaningless shapes on Snapes' shoulder.

He straightened his back, clearing his throat slightly. She propped herself up the rest of the way, and opened her mouth to speak. Quick as a wink he had his wand pointed at her. She experienced a moment of panic-was he going to _Obliviate_ her after that shag?-before a tingly, clean feeling came between her legs. She smiled her thanks and hopped down from the table. They dressed in near-silence before he cleared his throat.

"I do not usually _cum_," He sneered, "That quickly but, I was rather impatient. I offer my sincerest apologies."

She looked at him, flabbergasted. "You're... apologizing?"

"Obviously, Ginevera."

"After _that?_ Seriously, Professor?"

He began to look uneasy. "I don't me-"

"That was _way_ too good to be apologizing about," She cut him off, "I haven't had a shag that fantastic in-well, I've nev_er_ had a shag that great." She registered the shocked look on his face before hopping from the room. "Oh, and Professor? Feel free to contact me anytime. I feel I need... _tutoring._" With that said, she made her way up the stairs; not staying to witness the thoughtful, devious look that crossed her Potions Masters' face, which was quickly ruined by the twitching of his nose as he inhaled the smell that is burning cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>First sexy thing I've written. Was it sexy enough? Tell me, 'cuz this isn't getting continued without plenty of reviews. And I mean plenty. Not just five more. 'Kay? ... so, was it?;)<strong>


	4. Just A Warning

_"I haven't had a shag that fantastic in-well, I've never had a shag that great." She registered the shocked look on his face before hopping from the room. "Oh, and Professor? Feel free to contact me anytime. I feel I need... tutoring." With that said, she made her way up the stairs; not staying to witness the thoughtful, devious look that crossed her Potions Masters' face, which was quickly ruined by the twitching of his nose as he inhaled the smell that is burning cookies._

Next morning, Ginny was awakened by a wet _something_ lapping at her from under the sheets. Ginny threw off the covers in flustered, sleepy shock. Snape peeked up at her, raising his eyebrow while still licking her. He moved and brought his hand to her core. He slid two fingers in and her head rolled to the side, her hands travelling down her naked body to coil in his long gone-a-few-days-without-being-washed hair. He thrust his fingers in and out while swirling his tongue over her pleasure nub. He added a third finger and she wiggled to try to get adjusted. Suddenly, he pulled them all out and replaced them with his tongue, playing her clit with his fingers. Molten fire flowed from her core to the tips of her fingers, toes, and ears. She bit her bottom lip hard, nearly drawing blood, as her orgasm hit her. It wasn't that intense, but it was good enough. Most men-scratch that, _boys_-couldn't even make her cum. Which made sense, considering women really don't orgasm as much as those steamy novels say they do. Really, th-oh, that felt nice.

He was now laying atop her, grinding his hard length against her soft, warm, inviting self. He bit her nipple, tweaking the other. She grabbed his head and brought it up to hers, kissing him deeply. He pulled away suddenly and straightened himself.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley. Do not think to sleep in again. Next time you shall be... punished."

"T-that was a punishment?"

"Obviously not, stupid girl. It was a warning," With that, he left the room, leaving Ginny to stare after him with lust-filled eyes, panting. Her hands found her clit and breast, as she began to finish what he started.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? So do I. More reviews. Cum on people...(;<strong>


	5. Brunch

_"Good morning, Miss Weasley. Do not think to sleep in again. Next time you shall be... punished."  
>"T-that was a punishment?"<br>"Obviously not, stupid girl. It was a warning," With that, he left the room, leaving Ginny to stare after him with lust-filled eyes, panting. Her hands found her clit and breast, as she began to finish what he started._

Ginny entered the basement/potions lab shyly, wondering how to act after... all _that_. Snape answered her question, however, by kissing her deeply, then slapping her ass, barking at her to get to work. She quickly began to get the ingredients for a sleeping drought, which was finished within the hour. When she looked to him for approval, he sniffed and told her to make him brunch. She smiled and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>He trooped upstairs to find her sitting at the table, sipping orange juice and wolfing down eggs.<p>

"You're almost as bad as that brother of yours, the youngest." Was his way of greeting as he sat down.

She rolled her eyes and kept eating. He stared down at his plate for a few moments, then switched to stare at her. She sipped her orange juice.

"What is this?"

"Brunch."

"Obviously, stupid brat. What _kind_ of brunch?"

"The brunchy kind," She replied cheekily. He glared, picked up his fork, and stabbed his mashed potatoes. Leaning back in his chair, he surveyed the plate of mashed potatoes smothered with syrup, scrambled eggs, toast with... Darth Vader? Was what it was called?...burnt into it. He rolled his eyes, removed the syrup with a spell, and began to eat.

After brunch, Snape flicked his wand, and the dished flew into the sink. With a promising glint in his eyes, he grabbed her by the hair, throwing her on the table, allowing no outbursts of pain or disagreement. He banished their clothes with a murmured charm, licked her once, twice, _hard,_ sucked her labia minora into his mouth and sucked it, poking her clit with his tongue. He pulled away, grabbed her tit and yanked her up. She yipped, but he shut her up with a hot kiss. He pushed his cock into her, and they let out a groan as one. He thrust into her, not even bothering to vary speed as he pounded into her. He slowed once, only to grind his hips into her spread thighs and play with her clit, then quickly gained speed.

He suddenly pulled out and grabbed her waist, pulling her off the kitchen table and setting her on her feet, where he pushed her down by the shoulders. She licked his cock from base to tip, before ramming it in her mouth. She tipped her head back and relaxed her throat, taking him all the way in. AFter a few minutes of sucking off he pulled out again, to cum on her tits. After finishing, he coughed. Snape bent down and ran his tongue through a puddle of cum. He then made a face.

"I don't understand why women hate swallowing. It's not _that_ terrible." He flicked his wand again, and they were dressed, Ginny minus a bra and shirt. He waved it and her chest was clean. He flicked it again and she was fully dressed. Without a word, he went back down into the basement, and she wandered over to the sink to wash the dishes.


End file.
